


Nevada Smut Tumblr Ask

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Trouble in the Heights
Genre: F/M, Smut, dirty - Freeform, sleazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a request for dirty, sleazy, disrespectful Nevada just giving it to his girl. So I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevada Smut Tumblr Ask

Nevada was home early. That usually meant one of two things: he got the shaft on a deal or he wanted to give you his shaft. Seeing as how you spent most of the night having mind-blowing sex, you decided he just had a rough day with the business. You walked into the kitchen to make him a sandwich. You were wildly feminist, but you just loved this man so much that making him a sandwich was the best way to show him you cared.

You saw him looking through the refrigerator. He was mumbling in Spanish.

“¿Tenemos alguna cerveza, Mami?” he asked.

“No, Papi. You drank the last one yesterday and I haven’t been to the store yet,” you replied sweetly.

He slammed the door shut and walked over to his kitchen stash of cigars. He bit the end off, lit it, and took a few puffs before he started to breathe semi-regularly again.

You put the sandwich on a plate and walked it over to him. 

“How bad was it, Nevada?” you asked quietly.

He took a bite of the sandwich and got himself a glass of water.

“We had to give up 15% of our Jersey holdings to keep a turf war with the Chinese off the streets. They only gave us $150,000 in return. That inventory was worth at least three times that amount. Plus whatever we would have made from the bodegas. It looks like we will have to wait to take that trip to Rio we were talking about.”

“Oh Nevada,” you cooed, “I’m sorry today was rough for you. Why don’t we go see the sites? Let’s go look at Trujillo’s kingdom.” 

His face lightened up at that thought. He may be King of the Heights, but you were his Queen. He had the Heights by the balls and you had him by the balls. 

You turned on your heel and called out, “I’m going to go get ready.”

Nevada put down his sandwich. With his cigar still in his mouth, he closed the gap between you in record time.

“Or I could see my whole world in your eyes as I fuck you right here, right now, mi puta,” he purred into your ear as he pulled you back into him, his erection growing fast against you.

You wiggled away and turned to face him. The look on his face was completely predatory. You walked backwards to the bedroom, beckoning him toward you with your finger. His leather jacket was long gone and his shirt was not far behind. You took your shirt off and stood before him in your short shorts and bra. His hands landed on your hips and guided them close to him while you worked on unbuttoning his pants. His fingers tucked themselves into the waistband of your shorts and pulled them down. He let out a groan at the sight of you in his favorite bra and panty set. He met your lips forcefully with his and stepped out of his pants, leaving him in nothing but his nakedness, puffing on his cigar.

He guided you onto the bed and made quick work of getting your panties off. He hungrily kissed up your thighs and gave you a single, broad lick up your center.

“Por favor, papi. More!” you begged.

He gave a soft growl and spat on your opening. He quickly entered you, barely giving you time to adjust before thrusting quickly in and out of you. 

“You want my big cock, slut? Take it!” he hissed.

You gasped and moaned as he fucked you hard. He kissed and sucked on your neck. He began kissing your breasts. With a strength you didn’t know he possessed, he ripped your bra with his teeth, grabbed it, and tossed it across the room. You latched onto his back muscles and scratched all up and down them as you felt them contract with each thrust.

“Nevada, your cock is a gift!” you yelled.

You felt him smile against your skin. His thrusts began to speed up, signaling that he was getting close. He began going deeper and harder until you heard his primal yell and his seed shooting inside you. Your release began as he was coming down from his. Your walls clamping down around him gave him a second wind. Your first orgasm erupted through you as he quickly pushed you through a second one, clearly chasing his own. You came together in a glorious mix of gasps, sighs, screams, and passionate kisses. Nevada stayed inside you a little longer until he was completely empty. 

He pulled out of you and pulled you on top of him. You rested your chin on his chest, pressing the occasional kiss to his skin. He picked his head up and kissed the top of your head.

“Usted es mujer increíble, mi Reina,” he whispered.

“Te amo, Nevada Ramirez. I can’t fix what happened, but I hope that helped,” you said reaching up to kiss his lips.

“You always make it better,” he replied with a yawn.

You nestled into his chest and let the rise and fall of his breathing lull you into a blissful sleep.


End file.
